Here' The Party
by PixieStyxKiss
Summary: ALoura and Yuki are bored so what do they do? Wrestle up some entertainment. It's party time for the Inuyasha cast!


NOTE: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha that honor belongs to the guy who made the series… I do however own my own characters in this story and reserve the right to do as I please….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_--Thoughts--_

((_Inner thoughts/consciences_))

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It seemed like a fine and glorious night outside at first, but then it happened. Aloura had gotten so bored she decided to round up the Inuyasha gang plus some stragglers and invited her friend Yuki over for a sleep over. Of course it wasn't easy getting them all there of course. They had to have Kagome sit Inuyasha into unconsciousness before they could even think about bringing him peacefully. Sesshomaru was an even tougher nut to crack. After asking politely and getting turned down about seven thousand times they had to take desperate measures. They had little Rin unknowingly give him some food that had a sleeping pill in it. Poor Sesshomaru didn't know what happened as he fell to the ground on top of Jaken. He was heavy to they found out as they loaded him up onto Ah-Un and had Rin guide him to the party. They had to trip Kouga in mid run, but he agreed to come when he found out that Kagome would be there. It kind of Made Aloura sad when he said it was only because of Kagome that he would go. After that they managed to kidnap Kohaku for a little while. After all that they still managed to get back to the house before all the guests arrived and had just finished laying out the food when the first guests arrived.

"I'll get it miss Aloura." Said the cute young man as he bounded off gleefully to answer the door. The other occupant of the house, a girl with glasses and short black hair with red highlights followed him closely.

"I don't trust you after that episode with Songo we had last time we were with the group." Aloura scolded. Yuki shivered at the memory of almost getting his head chopped off by Songo and Miroku. They opened the door to find Kagome smiling and holding the leash of the very angry looking Inu half-breed. They could hear Sango yelling at Miroku and Shippo trying to break it up in the background.

"Kagome, Inuyasha all you other peoples! How are you? Welcome, come in!" Aloura and Yuki shouted as Yuki tried to latch onto Sango only to be smacked in the head with Miroku's staff. Aloura laughed as Inuyasha walked by with a death glare. _it could match gaara and sasuke's combined_

"Oh you know you love it here Inuyasha. I always provide you with the free ramen!" Aloura said pointing to a table on the other side of the room. His ears picked up and a really happy look plastered to his face. He gave Kagome puppy dog looks and begged to be let go. _I can just see him begging now_ after making sure he wasn't about to kill anybody Kagome let him off his leash. He bounded for joy and pounced on the poor refreshments table and began to attack the ramen. There was a knock at the door and Yuki opened it happily. A kind of embarrassed Sesshomaru stood at the door with an angry Jaken and a smiling Rin.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was to engrossed in his ramen to realize that his brother was there so therefore could not slit his throat like he had dreamed so many nights before.

"All I remember was walking, falling, waking up, and that Rin wanted to come so I came. Though I get the distinct feeling it was planned along with the bump on the back of my head." Sesshomaru said. Aloura coughed while Yuki began to inch away from the maybe unstable dog demon. Sesshomaru was still out there somewhere over the rainbow a little to even notice this and dazedly walked into the room and sat, well more like fell, onto a chair. Rin and Jaken followed immediately and sat down on the floor in front of him. Inuyasha was on his last bowl of ramen when out of the blue Kouga and Kohaku happened to appear at the same time.

"Well would you look at that convenient how Kouga and Kohaku are here? How did you get Kohaku." Yuki said even though he knew that Aloura had kidnapped him. Kouga was about to say something when Aloura accidentally stomped on his foot. At the sound of his painful howl Inuyasha looked up and spat his food out all over Miroku.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here you bastard???????" he screeched with a crazed look and finger pointing.

"Nothing my dear Kagome doesn't want." Kouga said as he held Kagome close. Kagome finally had the courage to punch him in the gut and Aloura laughed a little.

"Sometimes I wonder if I put the beads on the wrong Canine…" she said as she went to sit by Inuyasha who was laughing so hard. "Sit boy!" she said and Inuyasha fell to the floor leaving a crater.

"Please just don't destroy my house I'm still fixing it since last time." Aloura said as she saw Yuki eying Sesshomaru. They all muttered under their breath that they would behave or Aloura would have to punish them severely with a whip and a blowtorch.

"Alright then. Chow down, hang out, don't kill each other cause it gets hard to hide the bodies after a while, and have fun!" Yuki shouted. They started to eat when Shippo spoke up.

"Lets play a game!!" he shouted. Aloura was regretting giving him that bar of chocolate. The others nodded.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Rin shouted. Aloura groaned when the others agreed so being the kind host she tried to smack them all but was restrained by Yuki, who made her play as well.

"Alright then since this is your house Aloura Truth or Dare?" Kagome said. Aloura thought it over. –_if I choose truth she'll ask who I like or worse, but if I choose dare it won't be so bad right_—

"I chose dare." Aloura said confidently. Kagome looked disappointed in a way.

"Alright then I dare you to wear this sluttly maids outfit." She said with a hint of slyness. The color in Aloura's face could have put a ghost to shame.

"What happened to the sweet Kagome I knew? The one who didn't tell friends to wear slut clothes?" she asked as she ran into the bathroom and came out wearing the outfit. A few of the guys had to turn away in fear of blood loss. Even Yuki the bisexual had to look away on this one and he was more into guys.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm hot now y turn. Inuyasha truth or dare?" Aloura said as she took her seat next to Yuki again. Inuyasha glared daggers but started to speak after a warning glare from Kagome.

"Dare!" He shouted, trying so hard not to be sat. Kagome smiled at him and his heart began to race.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome with tongue." Aloura said. –_Payback_—((_that was mean!_)) –_What the heck who was that?_ —((_your conscience_)) –_You mean I actually have one of those?_ —((_ yeah I just usually shut up a lot_)) –_that explains it_—

"WHAT!?!?!?" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed at once.

"You heard me kiss with tongue." Aloura said. Inuyasha whimpered and Kagome got a look of triumph in her eyes. They leaned in and accidentally knocked heads. They laughed, but then Inuyasha went in for the kiss and they ended up French kissing for a good minute and a half. When they were done Inuyasha took his turn, avoiding the death glares he was receiving from Kouga.

"Miroku truth or dare?" Miroku thought it over for a second. –_What the heck_—

"Truth!" he stated. Inuyasha thought a minute before asking his all-important question.

"When are you gonna get around to screwing Songo you both need a good lay?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku and Songo stared at him in horror, Kagome sat him at least five times, Shippo and Rin had no idea what he meant, Yuki and Sesshomaru were holding back laughter, Jaken was shocked, and Aloura and Kouga were bursting out into laughter.

"You have to answer Miroku." Aloura said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Whenever she is ready. Yuki truth or dare?" Miroku said trying to change the subject. Nobody disagreed, not even Inuyasha who was watching Sango blush madly.

"Dare!" Yuki yelled without another thought. Miroku smiled his sly smile.

"I dare you to sit in Sesshomaru's lap for the rest of the night." Miroku said. All color drained from Yuki's face. Everyone was dead silent. Sesshomaru looked ready to kill. They all watched as Yuki crawled over to where Sesshomaru sat and crawled into his lap. It took a while to get comfortable especially when Sesshomaru was glaring daggers and using all his strength to restrain himself from killing the boy. –_Poor Yuki I knew thee well_—was all that Aloura could think of.

"t..t…tr..truth or d…dd…da..dar..dare Sango?" Yuki asked quietly. Aloura noticed Sesshomaru's expression going soft and lustful as he got used to the boy in his lap.

"Truth." Sango said.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Yuki asked his usual questin.

"YES!" Sango shouted. Yuki backed into Sesshomaru, who was looking hornier every second.

"Kouga truth or dare?" Sango said.

"Dare!" he shouted as he watched Inuyasha whisper into Kagome's ear, making her laugh. –_maybe if I do it she'll like me better_—he thought.

"I dare you to kiss Aloura!" Sango said. She was the only one beside Yuki who knew that Aloura had a slight crush on the wild wolf boy. Aloura blushed as Kouga's heart sank. –_How will she like me if I kiss her?_—((_it might not be too bad after all you know you like her too_)) –_of all times for my conscience to show up drunk_—((I am not drunk it's true you do like her so XP)) Kouga's conscience decided to go on strike then and there and went to Hawaii. Kouga thought about what his Conscience said and decided it was partly true. So he sucked it up and knelt by Aloura. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. The minute they touched heat flashed throughout his body. He cupped her face within his palms and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gave it to him willingly and he began to explore her mouth. Their tongues collided and they began a heated battle. Kouga won and he took her mouth for his. His hands began to travel further and further down until then began to rub her breast. It was then that Sesshomaru lost control and grabbed Yuki by the waist and stood up.

"Jaken stay here with Rin. Yuki and I have some business to attend to." He said as he carried the Poor terrified and horny Yuki into a back room to do things no one should ever do without protection.

"Damn that man works fast!" Miroku shouted. He happily began to rub Sango's but, which ended with him having a huge slap print on his face and an angry Sango stomping off. He stood up and began to chase after her pleading for forgiveness and trying to touch her again. Shippo, Rin, and poor Kohaku had no clue what was going on so they went outside to play in the rain that had suddenly started to fall. Ah-Un joined them shortly with Kilala on it's back. Inuyasha looked at each other, then to where the other's had been seconds before, then to Kouga and Aloura's make out session, then at some random picture on the wall, and finally back to each other.

"I guess the party's over then huh?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. They sat there awkwardly for a minute until things began to get really serious with Kouga and Aloura. They ran as shirts and fur and pants came flying form every direction. They ran all the way to the bone eaters well and went o Kagome's for the night, where Inuyasha succeeded in getting sat twelve more times. The next morning they returned to a somewhat fine Sango and happy Miroku sitting by the well watching Rin, Shippo, Jaken, and Kohaku playing. Sango told them how after last night Sesshomaru was unusually happy and had taken the jewel shard from Kohaku and brought him back to life with the tenseiga. They continued on their way back to the house to find Sesshomaru snuggling with Yuki next to the fire.

"Get a room!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We already did now it's your turn." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. Yuki gave Sesshomaru a very sweet kiss.

"Where are Aloura and the fleabag?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was about to sit him when Yuki answered.

"I don't think they are done with what they were doing last night. They went to a nearby hot springs at dawn and haven't been back since." He answered.

"It's almost lunchtime!" Kagome said. Just then Kouga appeared with a very happy looking Aloura.

"Took ya long enough fleabag." Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up Mutt face. Your just jealous cause Kagome ain't putting out!" Kouga said as he French kissed the slightly dazed Aloura.

"I officially claim this party over. Now goodbye and scram!" Aloura said as she listened to Kouga whisper dirty things in her ears. Afraid of what they might see if they didn't the others ran away as fast as they could. Screams of pleasure could be heard for miles. And not just from Aloura and Kouga either.


End file.
